Interview With The Random Author
by xPentaclexIllusionx
Summary: I get to interview the cast of Teen Titans! Let's see if I can bug them into insanity with my random authorness!
1. Robin

**Interview with the (Random) Author**

This is a story where the Ttians get to chat with moi! Yippee! I'm excited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1~ Robin

Pentacle- Hey Robin.

Robin- Uh, hi.

Pentacle- How are you?

Robin- Are you another Robin obsessed fangirl?

Pentacle- NO! I'm another _Raven _obsessed fangirl.

Robin- Hm... her fangirls are usually darker.

Pentacle- QUESTION TIME!!!!!

Robin- (falls out of chair) You're loud... and random...

Pentacle- What's your real name?

Robin- I'm not telling...

Pentacle- Why noooooooooooot????????????????????? (whining)

Robin- Because you don't need to know.

Pentacle- But everyone wants to know who you are Richard Grayson!

Robin- How did you know my identity?!

Pentacle- I have my sources....

Robin- The internet?

Pentacle- ....maybe....

Pentacle- I LIKE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin- What's wrong with you?

Pentacle- I blame Twilight.

Robin- Oh that makes sense... wait what?!

Pentacle- So Robin, is it true you and Star are dating?

Robin- (blushing) yes.

Pentacle- (squealing and dancing) I KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW IT!!! KNEEEEEEEEEEW IT!!!!

Whitecoats- Time for your medicine, Pentacle.

Pentacle- Aw.... but I don't wanna!!!!!

Robin- What medicine?

Pentacle- Starbursts. But not the good ones, the icky ones.

Robin- 0.o There is something wrong with you....

Nun #1- THERE SHE IS!!!!! (throw ruler towards Robin and Pentacle)

Robin- Ack! What was that?

Pentacle- The nuns. They're mad at me for stealing all of their panda gummy bear slaves. BUT THE BEARS MUST GO FREE!!!! NO MORE BEAR SLAVERY!!!!!

Nun #2- Get her!!!!

Pentacle- I suggest running. (runs)

Robin- (runs)

Pentacle- Well, we're out of time folks. See you next time on.... INTERVIEW WITH THE AUTHOR!

Robin- (Interview With The Author sign lands on him)

Pentacle- (pokes Robin with stick) ...squishy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys... next up is... RAVEN. I'm gonna annoy the crap outta her.**

**Reviewers! I need help! Give me a weapon to defend myself from the Whitecoats and Nuns!!!! (still running)**

**Byes!!!**


	2. Raven

**Interview With The (Random) Author**

Alright everybody! Ready for me to annoy Raven? I thought so. So without further ado...

**IMPORTANT- To those reading my story, The Ice Princess, I'm working on the second chapter! Do not fear!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pentacle- Hey Rae.

Raven- Don't call me that.

Pentacle- Fine. Can I call you Rae-Rae?

Raven- NO.

Pentacle- Raveywavey?

Raven- NO!!! Defintely no!

Pentacle- (sigh) Fine Rae..

Raven- (glare)

Pentacle- ...ven. So, do you like Beast Boy?

Raven- What?

Pentacle- Do you like BB?

Raven- (hesitate) No!

Pentacle- Poo... you two look cute together.... Wait, I'll be right back. (typing in laptop)

Raven- What are you writing?

Pentacle- As suddenly a portal opened up, revealing Raven's emotion, Affection....

Raven- Oh shi-

Pentacle- NO! We're family friendly, right Raven. Oh, here's the portal.

Affection- (stepping out of portal) Hey guys!

Pentacle- Hey.

Raven- (groans)

Pentacle- Now I'll just do a simple test...

Pentacle- Beast Boy.

Affection- WHERE!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Raven- I hate you.

Pentacle- NO!!! YOU'RE LIKE, MY FAVORITE PERSON ON TEEN TITANS AND THE MY FAVORITE PERSON TO ANNOY!!!!

Raven- Um... thanks. I think.

Pentacle- Your welcome. But you almost lost Best to Annoy to Robin. (evil look)

Affection- Um... guys? What about me?

Pentacle- (pushes Affection back in portal)

Whitecoats- WE FOUND HER! GUYS, THAT CRAZY GIRL'S OVER HERE!!!

Raven- Who are they?

Pentacle- My friends from the Wacky-Shack. But they're mean and try to poke me with needles full of sleeping potion.

Raven- 0.o Your crazy.

Pentacle- Yeah, that's what Robin told me. Then the....

Nun #1- WITCH!!!! (throws bible at Pentacle)

Pentacle- Yeah, they showed up.... (mumbles)

Raven- Um... 0.0

Nun #2- LOOK! SHE'S GOT AN PARTENER! WITH PURPLE HAIR!!!

Nun #1- Get 'em! (chases defensless Pentacle and Raven)

Pentacle- Wait! That text is wrong! I'm not defensless! (throws old fish at nuns) BWAHAHA!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!

Raven- Are you on crack?!

Pentacle- No...

Raven- (relieved sigh)

Pentacle- Just weed. XD

Raven- (anime sweatdrop)

Pentacle- Well, that's all the time we have. Come back next time.

Raven- And please review.

Pentacle- AND GIVE ME A MACHINE GUN!!!

Raven- O.o Please don't....

Pentacle- (tries to drop sign on Raven but misses)

Pentacle- Stupid piece of junk... (pushes Raven into sign) close enough....

Raven- (gets up with four red eyes)

Pentacle- AUGH! WHITECOATS NUNS! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was it. Next time... CYBORG!!!! Booyah! Review! I need weapons to defend myself from the nuns... and whitecoats... and Raven... Crap. I have too many enemies!**


	3. Cyborg

**Interview With The (Random) Author**

Hello all my faithful readers and reviewers! Ready for the next chapter of this whacked out story?

**YOU IS NOT!!!! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE INTENSITY THAT IS MY RANDOMNESS!!!**

I'm kidding. Continue... if you dare!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pentacle- Cy, my man, wassup?

Cyborg- Um.. hi. (scooting away)

Pentacle- Why are you scooting away? I haven't DONE anything... yet.

Cyborg- Last chapter, you made Raven run out of the room screaming. Anyone who can do that is dangerous.

Pentacle- Oh yeah, well MY FRIENDS ARE RANDOMER THAN YOURS! SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!

Cyborg- What?

Pentacle- Do you like anybody in this show? (interested)

Cyborg- Uh....

Pentacle- Who is it? Is it Jinx? Bumble Bee? Beast Boy?

Cyborg- No, no, and DEFINITELY NOT!

Pentacle- Than whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? (starts humming songs by 'The Who')

Cyborg- My car.

Pentacle- Whoa, crack pairing much? (starts biting the chair she is sitting in)

Cyborg- What are you doing?

Pentacle- Biting my way to the center of this chair!

Cyborg- But why? (freaked out)

Pentacle- It's where the evil bunny tyrant is hiding the Sacred Bean of Ube!!!!

Cyborg- 0.o Your-

Pentacle- NO! Don't say the 'C' word! The Whitecoats and Nuns will show up!!!!

Cyborg- Wait a minute. You mean those old ladies that were chasing Raven?

Pentacle- Yep. Hey, so what's your problem with tofu?

Cyborg- It's nasty, it's squishy, and it ain't meat!

Pentacle- Meat is nasty!

Cyborg- (gasp) You're... a...

Pentacle- YES! I am a VEGETARIAN!!! BWA HAHA!!!

Cyborg- (squeal) You're insane!

Pentacle- Oh no! You said a trigger word!

Whitecoats- (with large needle of knock out drugs) THERE SHE IS!

Pentacle- Crap...

Cyborg- Um... BACK OFF I GOTTA CANNON!!!

Nun #1- There she is! The witch!

Pentacle- Oh c'mon! (throws tantrum and is hit by eggs)

Pentacle- Well, that's all the time we have. See you next time on... (presses button)

Cyborg- (sign falls on him but breaks)

Cyborg- ....

Pentacle- ... Crap. Signs are expensive...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So you likey? Next up be ma' man Beast Boy!**


	4. Beast Boy

**Interview With The Random Author**

Arrg! I be back! Time to bug BB!!! If that is possible...

**Warning~ This chapter contains serious Terra bashing and BB/Rae shipping! Terra fans beware!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pentacle- Hey Beast Boy! (swinging from chandelier)

Beast Boy- Um... hi?

Pentacle- SOOOOOOOO..... Do you like Raven?

Beast Boy- What no!

Pentacle- But she likey you!

Beast Boy- NO WAY! (hears things explode in background)

Pentacle- So do you like her?

Beast Boy- No.

Pentacle- Are you sure?

Beast Boy- Yes.

Pentacle- Positive???? (eyes get all big and bug-eyed)

Beast Boy- Screw It. Yes, I like Raven...

Pentacle- OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEAST BOY AND RAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOGETHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

Pentacle- (Is whacked with spork for using too many exclamation marks) OW!

Beast Boy- Do you wanna ask anything else?

Pentacle- YES!!! (spasm attack)

Beast Boy- 0.o

Pentacle- Whadda bout Terra?!?!?!?!

Beast Boy- Um (nervous) She's a friend.

Pentacle- I don't like Terra. (typing)

Beast Boy- Whatcha' writing?

Pentacle- (sprays BB with bottle of water)

Beast Boy- Hey! What was that for?

Pentacle- BAD! Nobody but me can speak Southernese in this chapter!

Beast Boy- So... what are you writing?

Pentacle- _And then Terra was magically pushed into a giant river of molten chocolate bacon by the Sacred Bean of Ube, who I freed from the wooden chair last chapter. Terra died, and was eaten by people in Where-the-heck-is-that-place-istan. The author laughed maniacly._

Pentacle- MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Beast Boy- Why did you do that?

Pentacle- Said it in the script. Shouldn't you be mourning the loss of the rock-hoe?

Beast Boy- Oh yeah. TERRA!!! YOU'RE DEAD!! NOW I CAN'T HAVE A THREE-

Pentacle- (smacks BB) HEllo! What is it with you people? The murder is already pushing the rating! Stop being sad and perverted!

Beast Boy- But Terra...

Pentacle- She'll come back to life next chapter. I will awaken her with the MAGIC OF... well, magic.

Beast Boy- YAY! (skipping)

Pentacle- Gay...

Beast Boy- YOU'RE THE GAY ONE HERE!

Pentacle- BUT I'M NOT ACTING LIKE IT!!! AND WHAT ABOUT RAVEN?

Beast Boy- ...

Pentacle- Hey where did the Whitecoats and Nuns go?

**At a Cafe`....**

Whitecoats- Do you get the feeling we're forgetting something?

Nun #1- Yea, but what is- OH NO!

Whitecoat- What?

Nun #1- THAT CRAZY GIRL IS INTERVIEWING THE GREEN KID TODAY!

Nun #2- AND WE MISSED IT!

Whitecoats- We'll get her next time. She still has to interview Starfire...

**Back at where I'm at....**

Pentacle- Good thing I shoved those hidden cameras under their fingernails so we could spy on them....

Beast Boy- (running away)

Pentacle- WAIT!

Beast Boy- What?!

Pentacle- Turn into a swordfish!

Beast Boy- Why?

Pentacle- one of my reviewers suggested it... SO DO IT MY MINION SLAVE!!!

Beast Boy- (swordfishness) Flip-Flop

Pentacle- You bore me... (writes out new sign on a piece of paper and tapes it to Beast Boy's scales) See you next time!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And... DONE! Different than usual right? Anyways, next up is Starfire....**


	5. NOTE

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is Pentacle's friend, Ariel, telling you that Pentacle will no longer be writing. She has passed on. May her soul rest in peace.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
****R E S T I N P E A C E X P E N T A C L E X I L L U S I O N X  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
